


Everybody make a scene

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Il telefono di Kei squilla proprio quando l’assassino appare nella stanza con un coltello insanguinato in mano, e mezza stanza comincia a strillare.
“AAAH!”
“Hinata!”
“AAAAAH!!”
“Asahi!!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> **★ Questa storia partecipa al contest “[Halloween Party – La Grande Zucca](https://www.facebook.com/events/1140276442720774)” a cura di [Fanwriter.it!](https://www.facebook.com/fanwriter.it) ★**
> 
>  
> 
> ALLORA. Tra un delirio e l'altro di Lucca sono riuscita a rubare il computer alla [Serena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil) (thanks my dude) per postare questa fic. Il prompt per l'Halloween Party è il #24, _film horror_. L'ispirazione ufficiale è [questa art](http://www.instiz.net/name/17369960) (thanks [Misa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna)), l'ispirazione meno ufficiale è la scena del film horror di [I like the way your clothes smell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2035458) perchè quando una cosa è #iconic non si può far altro che citare. In realtà ho scritto questa fregnaccia solo per prendere un po' mano con i personaggi in attesa di scriverci qualcosa di un filo meno cretino, e perchè ho un bisogno fisiologico di vedere Tsukki e Kuroo essere due minchie lesse anche a distanza di millemila chilometri.
> 
> Titolo @ _This Is Halloween_ (The Nightmare Before Christmas).  
> 

Il telefono di Kei squilla proprio quando l’assassino appare nella stanza con un coltello insanguinato in mano, e mezza stanza comincia a strillare.  
  
“AAAH!”  
  
“Hinata!”  
  
“ _AAAAAH!!_ ”  
  
“ _Asahi!!_ ”  
  
“Ops,” dice Kei, dedicando l’espressione più innocente del mondo al gruppo accatastato sopra, intorno e ormai _sotto_ il divano di casa Ennoshita, mentre il film in tv viene fermato congelando il killer con il coltello sospeso a mezz’aria e Sugawara tenta di recuperare Nishinoya dal pavimento, tra urla terrorizzate a volume sempre più alto e la voce di Daichi che tenta di sovrastarle perchè _avevamo detto di SPEGNERE i CELLULARI, andiamo, chi è stato?_  
  
“Tsukkiii,” frigna Yamaguchi, lanciandogli uno sguardo tradito, un po’ pallido in viso e con una mano premuta al petto come se il cuore stesse per saltargli fuori e volesse riacchiapparlo al volo, e a lui - _solo_ a lui - Kei offre una piccola smorfia colpevole. È stato divertente, ma è stato un incidente - non voleva davvero decimare la squadra con un infarto di gruppo, non poteva sapere che il cellulare sarebbe squillato proprio in quel momento. Forse dovrebbe spiegarlo anche agli altri, o almeno scusarsi con Asahi e controllare se abbia ripreso a respirare... è solo il cellulare nella sua tasca sta ancora vibrando piano e lui sta aspettando questa chiamata da tutto il giorno.  
  
Approfitta della commozione generale per scivolare via, sparendo oltre la porta e poi lungo il corridoio senza che nessuno se ne accorga. Si ferma solo una volta raggiunto l’ingresso della casa, dove le voci degli altri sono ormai così sottili che la suoneria del suo cellulare è l’unico suono rimasto, sedendosi in una nicchia nel muro tra paia di scarpe di ogni misura. Quando è sicuro di essere ben nascosto e lontano da presenze moleste, recupera finalmente il telefono dalla tuta.  
  
Riesce a rispondere per un soffio.  
  
“ _Eeehi, Tsukki~_ ”  
  
“Se stai per chiedermi dolcetto o scherzetto,” dice, a mo’ di saluto, “ti riattacco in faccia.”  
  
“ _Be’, allora non ho più niente da dire. È stato un piacere come sempre, ci sentiamo alla prossima._ ”  
  
Kei si ritrova a sorridere come un deficiente a un portaombrelli, e nasconde il viso contro il braccio che ha appoggiato in cima alle ginocchia raccolte al petto. “Non ci provare,” dice, un po’ attutito dalla stoffa. “Ho ucciso Asahi solo per risponderti, ora non puoi lasciarmi da solo.”  
  
“ _Aaw, Tsukki, non dovevi_ ,” dice Kuroo, sinceramente toccato.  
  
“Sì che dovevo, stiamo _guardando un film_. Un film horror. Tutti insieme.”  
  
“ _E quindi Asahi doveva morire per… fare atmosfera_?”  
  
“No, è soltanto delicato. E io _potrei_ non aver spento il cellulare durante il film.”  
  
Il fatto è che la suoneria di Kei era sempre stata una melodia qualsiasi, di quelle che si trovano preimpostate nel cellulare, almeno fino a qualche settimana prima; l’ultima volta a Tokyo però aveva fatto l’errore di andare in bagno nel bel mezzo del suo doppio appuntamento, lasciando il telefono incustodito per qualche minuto, e poi sul treno per casa era quasi morto - prima di paura, poi d’imbarazzo - quando il suo cellulare aveva iniziato a squillare con la voce di Bokuto che urlava _HEY HEY HEY_ a pieni polmoni.  
  
È la suoneria peggiore che mente umana possa concepire. È anche un sistema infallibile per far prendere un infarto a ogni persona presente nel raggio di venti metri, motivo per cui Kei ha imparato a vivere con un telefono in vibrazione perpetua, lasciando il volume alla suoneria solo nelle occasioni davvero speciali.  
  
La risata di Kuroo fa sparire ogni traccia di senso di colpa per i capelli bianchi che deve aver fatto spuntare a uno o due dei suoi senpai.  
  
“ _Vi state divertendo un mondo laggiù, mh? Mi stai facendo pentire di non essere venuto._ ”  
  
Kei sbuffa. “Dubito che il salotto di Ennoshita regga il confronto con Shibuya,” dice, perchè _saresti davvero dovuto venire_ sarebbe un colpo basso per entrambi. Troppi impegni a Tokyo per Kuroo, troppe domande a casa per Kei - e se anche Kuroo fosse stato libero non avrebbero avuto che qualche ora insieme tra un treno e l’altro, e poi avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualche scusa per mollare i suoi compagni, che poi lo avrebbero _assillato_ , e non è davvero il caso di farli insospettire più di quanto già non lo siano. Meglio aspettare qualche settimana e avere un intero weekend da passare insieme.  
  
...eppure gli sarebbe piaciuto avere Kuroo lì con lui. Anche solo per avere qualcun altro con cui ridere dei ridicoli effetti speciali che hanno quasi ridotto Hinata in lacrime.  
  
(Gli sarebbe piaciuto davvero davvero tanto.)  
  
“ _Laggiù non avete Lev vestito da mostro di Frankenstein, è vero._ ”  
  
Kei soffoca uno scoppio di risa nella manica. “Perchè è un unico gigantesco caso umano fatto con pezzi di casi umani diversi?”  
  
“ _Tsukishima Kei, lei è un uomo orribile_ ,” dice Kuroo, la voce così ricolma d’affetto che Kei si ritrova ad arrossire da solo, seduto in un mare di scarpe, come un perfetto imbecille. “ _Maaa… non saprei, dovrei chiedere al dr. Frankenstein._ ”  
  
“Yaku?”  
  
“ _Yaku._ ”  
  
“C’è rimasto qualcuno di vestito normale?”  
  
“ _No,_ ” dice Kuroo, tutto contento, come se avesse personalmente infilato ognuno dei suoi compagni di squadra dentro un costume di Halloween - scenario purtroppo più che plausibile. Poi, prima ancora che Kei possa iniziare a dibattere tra sé e sé se chiederlo o no, aggiunge: “ _Indovina il mio._ ”  
  
Non ha neanche bisogno di pensarci. “Gatto nero.”  
  
C’è un momento di silenzio dall’altro lato della cornetta. Poi: “ _...no-_ oh.”  
  
“Okay. Quindi non sarai tu quello con le orecchie da gatto nelle foto che Akaashi ha promesso di mandarmi.”  
  
“ _Questo è barare, Tsukki_.”  
  
È rimasto seduto al buio per non attirare compagni di squadra vaganti, e ora la luce che entra dai vetri opachi della porta disegna ombre grottesche su tutto l’ingresso. Se fosse dell’umore giusto, sarebbe l’atmosfera perfetta per lasciarsi coinvolgere dalla festa.  
  
(Se non ci fosse la voce di Kuroo al suo orecchio, potrebbe persino riuscire a spaventarsi un pochino.)  
  
Forse alla fine è per questo che, distratto a cercare una posizione un po’ più comoda tra muro e pavimento, finisce per dire sarcastico: “Aaw, non piangere, ti manderò una foto dei nostri.”  
  
C’è un altro momento di pausa, più lungo, dall’altro capo della chiamata, ma più che silenzio questa volta si tratta dell’espressione di pura gioia di Kuroo condensata via telefono per apparire in tutta la sua gloria davanti agli occhi di Kei. Che si rende conto di cosa ha detto, fa un verso sconsolato, e si preme una mano sugli occhi.  
  
“ _Tsukki!_ ”  
  
“No.”  
  
“ _TSUKKI, dimmi che ti sei messo-_ ”  
  
“Non mi sono messo proprio niente.”  
  
“ _...oho?_ ”  
  
“Sono _in tuta_ ,” sibila, chiedendosi se sia troppo tardi ormai per riattaccargli in faccia sul serio. “Gli altri sono in costume.”  
  
E che costumi. Il lenzuolo da fantasma di Hinata è la cosa più triste che abbia mai visto, apprezzabile soltanto per il fatto che il genio continua a incastrarsi da solo perchè non sa stare fermo, ma quello che vince, a mani basse, è il costume del Re. Il mantello. Il _bastone da passeggio_. C’è prendersi sul serio, e poi c’è _prendersi sul serio_ , e poi c’è Kageyama con il suo costume da vampiro dell’Ottocento e l’espressione omicida che promette schiacciate in faccia a chiunque provi a dirgli qualcosa.  
  
Kei non è ancora riuscito a commentare degnamente il capolavoro perchè ogni volta che lo guarda sente il bisogno di scusarsi e andare in un angolo a ridere fino a sofficare.  
  
“ _Come sei_ noioso _, Tsukki. Così ti perdi metà del divertimento._ ”  
  
Kei scrolla una spalla, non visto. Metà del divertimento è gia sfumata quando hanno deciso di non vedersi, ma non può dirgli questo. Non è come Kuroo, per cui sputare fuori romanticherie è facile come respirare. “Non avevo idee.”  
  
“ _Non avevi voglia, semmai,_ ” dice Kuroo, serafico. Kei alza gli occhi al cielo, ma non è che possa proprio negare. “ _L’anno prossimo verrò lì da te e allora_ dovrai _uscire anche tu in maschera, non accetto scuse._ ”  
  
Il suo stomaco fa una capriola come ogni volta che Kuroo parla del futuro con tanta disinvoltura, programmi per il prossimo Natale, la prossima estate, i prossimi _anni_ , e Kei lo ignora; cerca di ignorare anche l’idea di passare Halloween insieme - Kuroo che cerca di trascinarlo in giro perchè _devi divertirti di più_ , i costumi tremendi che cercherebbe di fargli mettere, la sua espressione quando Kei finirebbe per cedere come ogni volta - ma in questo caso è un po’ più difficile.  
  
Potrebbero andare a qualche festa insieme, come un vero appuntamento. Potrebbero scegliere un costume di coppia, pensa, qualcosa di coordinato, e poi si copre il viso con una mano e cerca di pensare a _qualsiasi altra cosa_ prima di farsi vomitare da solo.  
  
“ _Tsukki, potremmo_ fare un costume di coppia,” esclama Kuroo, come se avesse avuto l’idea del secolo, perchè a quanto pare sono diventati telepatici ma il cervello di Kuroo è programmato in modo da non poter provare vergogna.  
  
“Non ho intenzione di vestirmi da _luna_ solo per dare corda alle tue fantasie perverse.”  
  
(La telepatia funziona in due direzioni, dopotutto.)  
  
“ _Vedi, ora dici così, tesoro, ma ho un anno per convincerti a-_ ”  
  
“TSUKISHIMA!” urla qualcuno, e Kei sussulta così forte da sbattere la testa contro il muro e far cadere il telefono con un’imprecazione. Ne rimanda giù una seconda quando la luce si accende all’improvviso, e strizzando gli occhi riesce a vedere Tanaka - _ovviamente_ , chi altro potrebbe avere un tempismo del genere - sorridergli come uno squalo. “Ci abbiamo messo un secolo a trovarti!”  
  
“Sì, era quello l’intento,” mormora, massaggiandosi la testa e lanciandogli un’occhiataccia che ha più o meno l’effetto che avrebbe su una zucca intagliata.  
  
Il debole scricchiolio di una risata distorta gli fa raccogliere in fretta il telefono da terra, ignorando Tanaka e le sue domande su cosa facesse tutto solo seduto per terra al buio. “Ehi,” dice, curvandosi attorno al cellulare nell’illusione di poter ritrovare un po’ di privacy. “Devo andare.”  
  
“ _Ooow._ ”  
  
“Sì, lo so.”  
  
“ _Mi manchi, Tsukki._ ”  
  
Kei avvampa. “Lo so.”  
  
“ _Tsukkiii…_ ”  
  
Oh Dio, non quel tono.  
  
Azzarda un’occhiata alle sue spalle, dove a Tanaka si sono aggiunti Nishinoya e persino _Sugawara_ , perchè la sua vita è un incubo, e deglutisce, cercando di farsi più piccolo possibile contro il muro. “Anche tu mi manchi,” mugugna, così piano che dubita per un attimo di essere stato sentito, ma poi Kuroo inizia a urlare il suo nome con voce commossa e Kei capisce che è finalmente davvero giunto il momento di riattaccargli in faccia.  
  
“Yo, Tsukishima, chi era al telefono?”  
  
“Con chi eri venuto a parlare tutto solo, eh? _Eh_? Hai forse una _ragazza_ , Tsukishima?”  
  
“Com’è finito il film?” esclama, in un tentativo di cambiare discorso così palese da essere patetico, ma tra il cellulare che gli pesa in tasca come l’arma di un delitto e le guance in fiamme e tutto il resto non ha la forza di trovare qualcosa di meglio da dire. Per fortuna Tanaka e Nishinoya sono spiriti semplici e iniziano subito a raccontargli tutto, parlandosi uno sull’altro per far vedere che _loro_ non hanno mica avuto paura, ma mentre tornano verso il salotto Kei si sente lo sguardo calcolatore di Suga piantato dritto nella nuca, e non può fare a meno di sudare un po’ freddo.  
  
Appena raggiunti gli altri però ci pensa lo spirito più semplice di tutti a reclamare l’attenzione di chiunque nellìintero quartiere, saltellando sul divano come un bambino di cinque anni in overdose da zuccheri. “Sbrighiamoci con le foto, siamo in ritardo per la prova di coraggio al cimitero!”  
  
“Sì però prima scendi-”  
  
“SIAMO IN RITARDOOO-”  
  
“ _HINATA, SCENDI DA QUEL DIVANO._ ”  
  
Hinata rotola giù e si nasconde dietro il mantello di Kageyama, perchè anche con un costume da Babbo Natale che nessuno riesce a spiegarsi Daichi è dannatamente terrificante. Kei ridacchia, soprattutto quando Hinata tenta di fargli un gestaccio che si perde nel lenzuolo che ora ha drappeggiato a mo’ di toga attorno alle spalle, ma poi smette di botto quando registra quello che ha appena sentito. “Foto?”  
  
“Per lo spogliatoio!”  
  
“Come Ricordo della nostra Giovinezza,” dice Tanaka, occhi lucidi e espressione rapita, e Kei lancia un’occhiata a Yamaguchi in cerca di supporto morale.  
  
Yamaguchi sorride, e probabilmente solo Kei che lo conosce da una vita si rende conto che non è un buon sorriso. “L’hanno deciso mentre non c’eri. Scusa, Tsukki,” dice, senza un filo di rimorso nella voce, perchè in realtà è un migliore amico terribile e Kei è completamente solo al mondo.  
  
Almeno non ha addosso qualcosa di ridicolo come gli altri.  
  
“Però dovremmo essere _tutti_ in costume,” dice all’improvviso Kageyama, lanciandogli un’occhiata soddisfatta, e Kei e Yamaguchi deglutiscono in perfetta sincronia quando tutta la stanza si volta a guardarli con identici sguardi calcolatori.  
  
“Uh…” dice Yamaguchi.  
  
“Non c’è bisogno,” tenta Kei.  
  
_So che prima era il tuo cellulare_ , dice il sorriso terrificante di Daichi, ed è così che Kei e Yamaguchi si trovano stretti insieme con due mezze zucche calate a forza in testa e tutta la loro squadra intorno a bloccare le vie di fuga.  
  
“Sorridete!” dice la madre di Ennoshita, una signora deliziosa a cui nessuno di loro potrebbe dire di no anche volendo, e Kei si sforza con un sospiro interiore di assumere almeno un’espressione neutrale.  
  
Non è così sicuro del risultato.  
  
“ANDIAMO ANDIAMO ANDIAMO ANDIAMO-”  
  
“HINATA NON TIRARMI PER IL MANTELLO-”  
  
Mentre si dirigono verso il cimitero, chi più entusiasta (Hinata) e chi spinto di peso (Asahi, da Nishinoya), Kei si ritrova a camminare al fianco di un Sugawara intento a rigirarsi la macchina fotografica tra le mani.  
  
“È una bella foto,” dice Suga, un po’ a nessuno in particolare. Fa un piccolo sorriso alla macchina fotografica, poi alza gli occhi e intercetta l’occhiata di Kei, sorridendo un po’ più forte. “Posso passartela, se vuoi.”  
  
Kei si irrigidisce. Il cellulare nella sua tasca, che continua a vibrare di una notifica dietro l’altra da quando ha chiuso la chiamata con Kuroo, sembra una presenza ingombrante tra di loro, e Kei scrolla le spalle, chinando il capo nella speranza di non rivelare più di quanto non abbia già fatto. Sugawara ha _decisamente_ capito qualcosa. “Non ha importanza.”  
  
Sugawara fa uno sbuffo divertito e poi allunga il passo, lasciando Kei da solo a metà strada tra la folla vociante in testa alla spedizione e il gruppo di sostegno di Azumane Asahi in coda. Be’, almeno qualcuno in questa squadra conosce l’esistenza del concetto di privacy.  
  
Kei sospira, e alla fine si arrende al bisogno di infilare una mano in tasca e stringere le dita attorno al cellulare. Lo apre e, come previsto, il grosso delle notifiche sono messaggi in cui Kuroo si lamenta di quanto sia cattivo a chiudergli il telefono in faccia senza salutare, promesse di sentirsi il prima possibile, e commenti sulla loro serata. Tra gli ultimi messaggi c’è anche una foto.  
  
Sono i Nekoma, o almeno una parte della squadra. Si vede Lev, sullo sfondo, quasi due metri di stracci e suture finte piegati per entrare nell’obiettivo, e Yaku con il suo camice da dottore mezzo voltato verso di lui con la bocca aperta in quello che non può non essere un rimprovero. C’è Kenma, con un enorme mantello bianco addosso e un cappuccio calato fin sopra agli occhi, e poi Kuroo, in primo piano sulla parte bassa della foto, con tre paia di baffi disegnati sulle guance a partire da un bel naso colorato di nero, e due orecchie da gatto che sembrano fatte apposta per confondersi tra i suoi capelli disordinati.  
  
Sta sorridendo, ovviamente, il solito ghigno impertinente che Kei è abituato a vedere dall’altra parte della rete, ma c’è qualcosa di morbido nel suo sguardo che gli fa salvare la foto in una delle cartelle più nascoste nel suo cellulare.  
  
“Ehi Tsukki, sbrigati, siamo quasi arrivati!”  
  
Kei si fa scivolare di nuovo il cellulare in tasca e affretta il passo, raggiungendo Yamaguchi appena in tempo per vedere Hinata inciampare nell’orlo del suo lenzuolo e travolgere Daichi ed Ennoshita proprio sui primi gradini delle scale che portano al cimitero.  
  
Forse i costumi di Halloween non sono così tremendi come pensava.  
  
(Ma non ha alcuna intenzione di vestirsi da luna, neanche per Kuroo.)


End file.
